


Elmer & Race

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I love them so much, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, i would die for Elmer kasprzak, spralmer fluff, they’re in love and it’s precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Elmer falls in love with Race Higgins





	Elmer & Race

**Author's Note:**

> so if race kissed me id pass out but that’s beside the point

Race came just six months after Albert, and it was the least surprising of the three. Race and Elmer were so similar in some ways and so different in others, but the draw was inescapable. Race and Elmer were always the ones to make each other laugh until the tears poured down their faces, until their chests hurt and all they could let out were long wheezes, clutching at each other. Race was the sort of person that Elmer was always laughing with, the person who he could barely glance at and they’d be gone for the next half hour.

“Hey, El!” Race called from the kitchen when Elmer stepped into his house.

“Hiya, Elly!” Albert added. He was lying on the floor like a starfish.

“Hey.” Spot said simply.

“Hi guys.” Elmer said with a smile. He couldn’t help it—his friends always made him want to smile. “How’s it going?”

“Regular.” Spot said gruffly.

“So good, I’m making dinner!” Race responded brightly.

Albert lifted his head to look him up and down. “Better now that you’re here.” He said suggestively.

Elmer flushed. They all had told him how funny it was watching his reaction when he was complimented. Albert never seemed to get tired of it. On his way to the kitchen, he kicked Albert in the calf, resulting in a loud laugh and a grab at his ankle. Elmer shook him off with a grin.

“Hey, Racer.” He greeted, sidling up beside him and looking down at the oven. “Whatcha making?”

“Heeeeello, El.” He drew out, grinning. “Chicken tetrazzini.”

Elmer grinned and sat on the island in the center of the room, legs swinging. Race was such a good cook. “So that’s why it smells so good.”

Race laughed and held up a wooden spoon. “I need you to taste this.” He said simply.

Elmer didn’t hesitate. Whatever Race had him taste when he was cooking, it was always good. Elmer closed his lips around the spoon, meeting Race’s eyes. “Damn, Racer, that’s good as hell.” He nodded, and Race grinned. “What is that?”

“It’s white wine sauce.” Race explained, stirring it in a pot. He ate some more off the spoon, and then made a dissatisfied face. “Mm, I think it needs more onion.” He said. The sound of a sitcom came in from the living room, along with Albert’s laugh.

“Racer, it’s good. Really.” Elmer assured, but the blonde was already tossing in just a pinch of chopped onions. Elmer rolled his eyes, but Race had held up the spoon again, pressed against Elmer’s lips. He obeyed the silent command, and then nodded firmly as he tested it. “Nope, you were right, that’s even better.”

The sound of Race laughing joined Albert’s from the other room, and Elmer grinned.

“So you really like it?” Race asked.

Elmer made a face at him and leaned back on the counter. “Let’s just say this, Race, every single burned meal I’ve made is rolling over in the garbage dump right now.” He said dryly.

Race burst into laughter, head thrown back in that way it always was when he laughed. Elmer joined him, cheeks going pink at the sight of his bright smile.

And then Race had leaned over and kissed him.

It was short kiss, simple and gentle, but Race’s lips were soft and warm and he smelled like chives and wine. Elmer only had time to shut his eyes and feel one of Race’s curls brush against his forehead before Race leaned back, smirking that signature smirk as his blue eyes bore into Elmer’s.

Race took a bite from his spoon, and then nodded. “You’re right, this is good.” He said simply. And then he had gone back to his wine sauce, golden hair curling further from the steam, humming a quiet song.

There was no way Race could have known that he was Elmer’s first kiss. And Elmer didn’t know why he did it, but his head was spinning so hard that he didn’t know how to find out.

Race looked over. “You don’t have to tell the boys. You can, if you want, but—it can be our little secret too, if you want.” He said, smiling just a little.

Yup, Elmer was definitely in love with him.

He fisted a hand in the front of Race’s shirt and tugged him back into his body.

Elmer kissed him heavily; threading his hands through Race’s hair as he pulled him between his legs. He parted Race’s lips with his own, ignoring the two boys one room over, and nipped at Race’s bottom lip, drawing a soft sound from him. Race’s hands were on the sides of his thighs, and Elmer gasped when Race’s hold slid beneath his knee and hiked Elmer’s leg around his waist. All he could feel were hands and lips and he knew that he was blushing but he also knew that he didn’t care, because he was kissing Race and it felt far more perfect than it should have.

Elmer pulled away with a smirk, and then thumped Race in the chest. He was so surprised that he stumbled back, just slightly, spoon still in hand. “Get over yourself, Higgins.” Elmer laughed.

Race just smirked, shaking his head at him, and turned to the oven.

This should be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckkkkkkkkkkk


End file.
